Kereta Malam
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: Pertemuan Ino dan Konan di suatu kereta. Ino mendapat pengalaman berharga dari kisah yang diungkapkan Konan...RnR PLZ! ada kuisnya loh! yang bisa jawab, ana kasih tepuk tangan deh! xD


**Kereta Malam**

**Chara : Konan, Yamanaka Ino**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Family, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : semuanya pasti tau**

**Note : This is a song fic from my mother...**

Ino's POV

Sudah setahun aku bekerja sebagai bidan di suatu kota kecil bernama Hoshigakure. Dan tepat sebulan lagi aku akan pulang ke kampung halamanku di Konohagakure. Waktu setahun memang bisa dibilang waktu yang singkat, tetapi adalah suatu kewajaran jika aku rindu akan tanah kelahiranku meski baru kutinggal sebentar. Tanah kelahiranku yang indah nan permai, di mana masih banyak daerah yang belum (dan semoga tidak) terkena polusi. Karena itu, aku memilih bekerja di Hoshigakure yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Konohagakure. Yah, meski begitu,

bagaimanapun kenyamananku tinggal di Konohagakure tak kan bisa tergantikan. Selain itu, aku memilih Hoshigakure karena tenaga medis di sana masih minim. Sebagai makhluk berperikemanusiaan, aku dengan suka rela menyumbangkan apa yang aku bisa walaupun gajinya tidak seberapa.

Hari yang kutunggu pun tiba, aku senang sekali. Sebelum matahari menampakkan diri, aku sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, sekitar pukul 05.00. aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi agar aku tidak mengantri di stasiun dan agar aku cepat sampai. Perjalanan dari Hoshigakure ke Konohagakure memang cukup jauh, kuperhitungkan mungkin baru besok pagi aku sampai di Konohagakure.

**Dengan kereta malam, ku pulang sendiri**

**Mengikuti rasa rindu**

**Pada kampung dan halamanku**

**Pada Ayah yang menunggu**

**Pada Ibu yang mengasihiku**

Seperti dugaanku, aku masih dalam perjalanan ketika malam tiba, dan ini adalah kereta kelima yang kunaiki. Ya Tuhan, lindungi aku dan lancarkanlah perjalananku. Semoga rasa rinduku pada kampung halamanku, pada ayah yang telah berkata padaku dalam surat bahwa beliau menungguku, juga pada ibu yang kasihnya tak pernah putus meski jarak memisahkan, dapat segera terbayar tanpa ada halangan yang menghadang. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan itu dan juga karena sedikit takut. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 01.15. Aku menahan-nahan rasa kantukku agar aku tetap berjaga-jaga. Oh, andai ada teman yang bisa kuajak bicara, mungkin rasa kantukku ini bisa terbunuh.

**Duduk di hadapanku seorang ibu**

**Dengan wajah sendu-sendu kelabu**

**Penuh rasa haru dia menatapku**

**Seakan ingin memeluk diriku**

Ternyata, Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di bangku di hadapanku. "Perlu ibu temani, nak?" suaranya sedikit mengejutkanku. Aku meresponnya dengan gugup, "E, eh, iya, silahkan!" kataku. Lalu dia berujar lagi, "Sendirian itu tidak enak ya!" seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, benar…" komentarku. Di mataku, meski dia tersenyum ramah, namun terlihat sedih. Seperti menyimpan luka hati sejak lama. Kulihat bola matanya, yang bergerak ke arah kiri atas, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang membuka kembali memorinya. Dan sepertinya memori itu sebenarnya tidak ingin dia tampilkan dalam layar imaginer otaknya. Namun antara hati dan otak tidak mau saling berkompromi. Hal lain yang ku terka dari dirinya adalah dia menatapku dengan rasa haru, seakan ingin memeluk diriku. Yah, itu mungkin loh ya! Aku hanya sedang mencoba membaca pikirannya, menerapkan apa yang pernah kupelajari.

Setelah agak lama dia memandangiku, dia membuka suaranya kembali, "Kenalkan, ibu bernama Konan. Boleh ibu tau, siapa namamu?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino" jawabku singkat

"Oh, Nak Ino dari mana mau ke mana nih?"

"Saya dari Hoshigakure, mau pulang ke Konohagakure. Kalau ibu?" aku yang mulai merasa kerasan balik bertanya

"Ibu dari Iwagakure, mau kembali bekerja di Konohagakure."

"Wah, kita berbalik. Saya ke Konohagakure karena cuti"

"Memang di Hoshigakure kamu kerja apa nak?"

"Bidan. Ibu?"

"Guru. Hm, kenapa jauh sekali tempat bekerjamu? Kenapa tidak di dalam daerah tinggalmu saja?"

"Karena di sana tenaga medisnya masih terbilang kurang, bu. Memang sih, kalau dibandingkan dengan jumlah keminimannya, saya ini bukan apa-apa. Tapi, saya tetap tak putus harapan. Siapa tau setelah saya, akan ada banyak para tenaga medis yang sedia mengulurkan tangannya. Lebih bagus lagi, kalau perbaikan untuk daerah tersebut tidak hanya dalam bidang medis saja" aku menjelaskan panjang lebar dan ibu itu tersenyum mendengarkanku.

"Apakah tidak menjadi masalah bagimu tentang pendapatan yang kamu peroleh? Karena setau ibu…" sepertinya dia sengaja tidak menyelesaikan bicaranya. Aku yang paham langsung menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, bagi saya selama saya masih punya kesempatan hidup, saya ingin mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang baik. Jadi saya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan seberapa pendapatan saya, karena saya percaya akan selalu ada berkah Tuhan yang jauh lebih besar"

"Begitu? Hmm, andai semua orang yang ahli dibidang medis sebaik kamu…mungkin dia…" wajah keramahannya perlahan memudar menjadi wajah yang suram. "Dia…" air matanya pun meleleh. Oh, apakah terkaanku tadi ada benarnya? Dengan reflek aku menunjukkan sikap simpatikku, "Ibu kenapa menangis?"

"Hahaha, maafkan ibu, nak! Ibu hanya teringat masa lalu ibu." Katanya sambil mengusap air matanya dan kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini dipaksa.

"Maaf, bu. Bukan saya bermaksud ingin memaksa atau menggurui. Saya hanya ingin bilang, kalau ibu tidak keberatan bisa ceritakan pada saya. Meski saya nantinya pun mungkin tidak akan membawa perubahan, tapi setidaknya ibu bisa mengurangi beban hati. Saya sedia mendengarkannya kok"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Silahkan, bu."

**Dia lalu bercerita tentang**

**Anak gadisnya yang telah tiada**

**Karena sakit dan tak terobati**

"Jadi, begini…" dia berhenti sebentar, mungkin untuk benar-benar mempersiapkan hatinya, lalu melanjutkan, "Dulu, ibu punya anak perempuan. Umurnya jika sekarang dia masih ada, mungkin sebaya denganmu"

Aku mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama dan tanpa komentar dulu.

"4 tahun yang lalu dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena menderita penyakit kanker hati. Sebenarnya kata dokter masih bisa disembuhkan dengan operasi. Namun kemampuan ibu dalam hal materi sangat tidak mendukung. Di saat dia sedang parah-parahnya, ibu berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari dana demi dia" dia berhenti lagi, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Tapi, apa daya. Mau berusaha seperti apapun pada kenyataannya hasil kerja keras ibu sangat jauh dengan yang diminta pihak yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya, mereka membiarkan anak ibu begitu saja sampai dia habis masa hidupnya sebab ibu tak mampu meluluskan syarat-syarat yang mereka berikan. Waktu itu ibu merasa sangat bersalah"

Sebenarnya, melihatnya seperti itu, aku ingin berkata sesuatu. Tapi kutahan saja, karena aku takut sikapku itu malah membuatnya merasa tak nyaman melanjutkan ceritanya. Jadi aku ingin dia benar-benar selesai mengungkapkan apa uneg-unegnya. Yang bisa aku lakukan sebelum aku mendapat kesempatan yang tepat untuk bicara, aku memperhatikannya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Mungkin nak Ino bertanya-tanya, kenapa ibu sendiri yang bekerja keras? Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Begitu bukan?"

"Iya, tepat sekali" wah, feeling seorang wanita, apalagi telah menjadi seorang ibu sangat kuat ya!

"Sejak dia berumur 7 bulan dalam kandungan, ayahnya meninggal. Jadi saya membesarkan dia seorang diri. Sebenarnya saya dan suami saya orang asli Amegakure, tapi kami pindah ke Iwagakure karena suami saya menanam harapan di sana akan mendapat kehidupan yang lebih terjamin. Alhasil, memang iya. Tapi setelah beliau meninggalkan saya, saya merasa tidak bisa berbuat banyak tanpanya."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat rintikan air di luar jendela. Rintikan yang perlahan makin deras. Hujan, seakan ikut serta mendengarkan dan merasakan betapa sedihnya kisah hidup ibu ini.

"Hujan pada dini hari. Sama seperti waktu itu. Waktu di mana ruh anak ibu pulang ke Maha Pemilik…" dia jadi ikut menatap ke luar jendela dan melirik jam tangannya. Lalu dia tersenyum kecut. "Setelah ibu pikir-pikir, tak ada gunanya ibu merasa bersalah. Toh, itu sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan ya! Lagipula ibu juga sudah berusaha. Tapi, andai hidup mati bisa ditentukan oleh mereka, ibu akan benar-benar sangat marah dan akan melakukan apa saja demi membayar perbuatan mereka. Ibu tak akan pernah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian anak ibu kalau saja ibu tidak mengingat bahwa ini takdir Tuhan."

"Meski begitu, tetap saja, ada satu amarah yang masih ibu pendam sampai sekarang. Mereka tidak memiliki rasa peduli! Mereka egois, tega, seenaknya dan aahh, apalah! Sikap mereka itu seakan sedang menyindir 'orang miskin dilarang sehat'! kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu? Ibu rasa hatinya bukan hati, tapi batu!" dia mencecar objek yang pastinya tidak mungkin mendengar. Tangisannya pun pecah.

Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya, "Ibu yang sabar ya! Memang, dunia ini terlalu banyak kenyataan yang pahit. Namun semua itu Tuhan berikan karena sangat menyayangi ciptaan-Nya. Sadar akan takdir-Nya belum cukup kalau di hati kita muncul rasa benci karena suatu kenyataan yang kita terima. Sebab kenyataan tersebut juga salah satu maksud yang Tuhan punya selain takdir."

Ibu itu masih terisak. Aku pun bicara lagi, "Maafkan saya, bu. Saya tau, saya tidak merasakan langsung apa yang ibu rasa. Mungkin kalau saya mengalaminya, saya juga akan bersikap seperti ibu. Namun, berhubung saya sekarang tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, maka cuma ini yang dapat saya lakukan, mencoba menghibur ibu. Ibu tidak tersinggung karena ucapan saya kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Justru ibu sangat senang. Hanya untuk diketahui, baru ini ibu bisa menceritakan masa lalu ibu. Selama ini, ibu memendamnya sendiri. Ibu merasa sungkan untuk berbicara pada orang yang dikenal apalagi tidak. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya ibu menemukan orang yang cocok, yaitu kamu. Selain itu, ibu merasa seperti berjumpa kembali dengan anak ibu"

Aku tersenyum tersipu mendengar pengakuan ibu itu, "Saya juga senang bisa kenal dengan ibu. Saya bersyukur bisa mendengarkan cerita ibu. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi saya"

"Benarkah? Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang ingin ibu ungkapkan. Alasan kenapa ibu tadi menghampirimu dan mau bercerita padamu karena…"

**Yang wajahnya mirip denganku**

"…Kamu mirip anak ibu"

Oh, Tuhan! Tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah membuat orang teringat kenangan sedihnya.

"Sebenarnya, ibu ke Iwagakure karena kemarin lusa tepat 4 tahunnya. Makanya ibu berziarah ke sana. Hahaha, kalau ingat dia, kadang ibu tertawa sendiri! Memang rupanya mirip denganmu, tapi sifat dan sikapnya jauh sekali! Dia keras kepala dan pemarah, tapi dia perhatian pada orang lain. Biasanya kalau orang sedang perhatian kan kadang terlihat dari sikap dan ekspresinya, tapi dia tidak sama sekali. Entah dia sengaja menutupi atau bagaimana. Kalau dia sedang marah, dia tak mau bicara dengan siapa pun. Saat begitu, dia pasti ke belakang rumah…"

"Apa yang dia lakukan, bu?" tanyaku heran

"Curhat dengan burung-burung. Kan di belakang rumah dekat hutan kecil. Hahaha, lucu sekali kalau dia sudah mulai bicara!" wajah muramnya kini berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Aku bahagia melihatnya.

Tak terasa, bincang-bincangku dengan Ibu Konan sampai waktu menunjukkan 06.00 pagi. Waktu bicara rasa kantukku memang hilang. Tapi selepas itu, aku ngantuk lagi deh! Huaaahhm…

Setiap perkenalan, pasti ada perpisahan. Aku pun berpisah dengan ibu itu ketika kereta telah sampai di stasiun. Awalnya aku berpikir ke Konohagakure bersama-sama saja, namun ternyata orang tuaku sudah menunggu di stasiun. Jadi aku hanya memberi salam perpisahan dan kami saling melambaikan tangan seiring dia pergi. Tapi, meski berpisah, aku berharap dengan alamat tempat kerjanya sekaligus tempat tinggalnya di Konohagakure yang dia beri tau padaku bisa mempertemukanku lagi dengannya. Juga ku berharap, perkenalanku dengannya semakin akrab.

OWARI

A/N : Kkkkhh…ana pegel-pegel nih pas ngetik! Di sela-sela bikin nih fic, ada aja gangguan! Digigit semut lah, digigit nyamuk lah, ada telepon lah, ada sms lah, boker lah! Alahmak! +_+,

Hanya untuk diketahui, ana seneeeng banget sama lagu yang di fic ini. Sendu-sendu gimanaaa gitu. Sudah berapa kali, kalo ana denger Ummi ana yang nyanyi, mesti nangis! Oia, ni lagu jadul banget! Jamannya Ummi ana masih kecil, kalo pengen tau gimana lagunya, coba deh tanya sama ortu Antum, mungkin tau.

Ok, the time 4 quiiiz! XD

Siapa anak perempuan Konan? Wkwkwkwkwk…

Ehm, maaf ya! Mungkin kalo Antum tau jawabannya, ada yang berpendapat kalo kaga mirip sama sekali. Tapi di sini ana cuma mau ngajakin para readers nebak pikiran ana. Mind to answer/review? Please click :


End file.
